


Finish Before You Start

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, prompt: Ending as the Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings and beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Before You Start

It was the end of them. Fang and Vanille, trapped in the crystal spire. Even at the end the two could be seen holding hands, joined to each other for eternity. It had been their wish to always be together and they had made it so. Yet their sacrifice was not in vain, for it brought forth the beginning of a new way of life for the people of Cocoon, both there and on the lands of Pulse below them. The people talked of roads, shops and homes to be built. Lightning silently cried, tears of heartbreak and hope entwined.


End file.
